


Abrade

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [61]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Izzy's recovering from the vampire addiction forced on her. Alec and Clary are both there for her.





	Abrade

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually seen any of the vampire venom type episodes so idk

Isabelle was convulsing on the bed, and Clary curled her hands into fists so tight they started shaking. "Can't we do something?" she whispered. 

Alec shook his head tersely. 

"Does she have to be tied down?" 

"She could hurt herself otherwise, now shut up," he bit out. A minute later, he sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "Sorry. You can go. I'll look after her while you get some sleep." 

Clary shook her head. "You've been up longer than me, it's been days since you've seen Magnus, and I know you're behind on your paperwork. I have your number, and I'll text you if something happens." 

"How do you have my number?" he asked with an unfortunately familiar frown, like he suspected her of doing something wrong. 

"Izzy gave it to me in case there was an emergency, now go, I have this handled." 

Alec was obviously suspicious, but after another minute he nodded. "Don't do anything. Even if she wakes up and asks you to let her go, you get someone else before you do anything." 

"Why wouldn't I jus-" 

"Clary. Get someone else." He stared at her, trying to convey how serious he was being. 

She swallowed, then nodded. "I will." 

* * *

It was two weeks before Izzy was let out of the infirmary, and another two weeks before she was fit for duty again. It made Izzy a little miserable before she realized that it gave her and Clary two weeks of pretty much uninterrupted time together what with Clary being under house arrest and all. It actually made her listen to Alec and Jace when they asked her to stay in the Institute without trying to sneak out. Not that she was sure she'd be able to sneak out even if she tried, since in the past she'd had Isabelle's help. 

Clary cuddled her on Izzy's bed-- which she was rapidly starting to think of as 'their' bed-- one finger idly tracing lines along her arm and hand. "How do you feel?" 

"Like I'd really love for you to ask me a different question." 

"Sorry, I just- I worry. You were... it was  _ bad _ Izzy. It's a miracle Alec isn't checking in on us every hour on the hour." 

"Don't think I haven't seen you texting him. Since when do the two of you text anyway?" Izzy asked. 

"Since you nearly died in a horribly painful way and we decided that the two of us could look after you better than just one of us." 

She gave a heavy sigh, but it was obvious she was pleased that they were finally getting along. "I guess I will accept this. Just know that I am making a huge sacrifice." 

Clary smiled, nuzzling at her neck. "Your sacrifice is noted and appreciated."


End file.
